The adventures of Link and Sonic
by Eric Spencer56
Summary: Hello my name is eric spencer this is my first story so hope you enjoy
1. A new enemy on the rise

The adventures of Sonic and Link

Chapter 1: A enemy on the rise

It has been 5 years since darkness reigned in Hyrule the place has been peaceful . One day a strange being risen up levitating it risen up its hands and cursed Hyrule it said "For now on forever Hyrule is cursed with a fateful end!" monsters everywhere spawned and spread out in Hyrule. Next the being broke in to the Temple of time and shattered the Master sword into eight pieces hid them where no one would find them. These actions alerted the three of the four gods (not goddesses) of the beings presence, when the gods went to let the most powerful of beings, he was turned into mere stone. A note was on his lap saying I've broken the Triforce into 9 pieces try your best them. Darkness was growing the evil Ganondorf looked like a beginner compared to this being. It is starting to look like the end of life. The hero tried to make a stand but wasn't powerful enough and got transported to another realm.

Meanwhile…

"Hi Tails what's up!" Sonic exclaimed as he was heading in Tails lab "Oh, hey sonic I'm just trying to translate this scroll to English." Tails said. "That scroll look old, how old is it anyway?" Sonic asked "I came up with about 500 years old." Tails said "HOLY SHIT! That's old." Sonic exclaimed. The duo heard a loud noise from outside, they checked to see a knocked out human with pointed ears. The duo took the person inside and checked him "He is alive but in a coma state he's been in a coma for about a week now and I guess he'll wake up right about…" Tails was interrupted when the man woke up "Tell us what happened." Sonic demanded . The man nodded and tried to speak but he couldn't speak. "Alright then plan B." Tails said as he pulled out a needle, put in a weird cerium , and stuck it in him. "SON OF A BITCH!" the man yelled "Well should of bought censoring indicators'" Tails said "You okay?" Sonic asked "I just got a 3 foot needle stuck through my arm what'd you suspect me to be!?" the man shouted. "Look dude just tell me your name." Sonic said "My name is Link THE legend of Hyrule." Link said.


	2. Chapter 2 Answers

Chapter 2 answers

"What happened at Hyrule Link" Sonic asked "Long story short, but a immortal rose up and spread darkness across the land and I tried to stop it but I couldn't." Link said "Why couldn't you stop it" Tails asked "Because the god of light couldn't enchant my sword" Link said "Why couldn't the god of light enchant it?" Sonic asked "The god of light was turn into mere stone…"Link was interrupted when he heard Tails gasp when he looked at the scroll translated to English "Link the same thing happened in this scroll!" Tails exclaimed. "WHERE IN HYRULE DID YOU GET THAT SCROLL!" Link boomed "I found it at a 1,000 year old market, plus it was dark and scary." Tails said. The group heard scream "It sounds like Vanilla but it's not a Cream type of yell but something demonic or…" Sonic was interrupted when he heard Link rant" Oh good god we get the point!" "Well we know it's not Solomon because he is still the best since 1973." Tails said. The went over to Vanillas and saw what had happened A mere stone statue "He protected us." Vanilia said "Do you mind if we take this statue back to the foxes lab?" Link said


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The fight

The group took the statue back to the lab and Link drew his sword and said" Stand back." Link ran at the statue and slashed it ,the head turned into white skin and started moving "W-W-Where am I?" The man asked in a confused voice "What is your name?" Tails asked. The man answered "My name is Jackie Medelian Son of the god of light"Wait your name is Jackie?" Link asked "You got Ruppes in your fucking ears of course that's my name" Jackie snapped "Look Jackie 2 things 't swear in my lab in less I have censoring indicators and 2. Where did you come from?" Tails said. Jackie answered "I came from Hyrule…" Jackie was interrupted when Link yelled "Holy shit!" Tails loudly cleared his throat and said" I'll be right back" Tails left to get soap and censoring indicators.

30 Minutes later…

Tails came in and shoved the bar of soap in links mouth "God what the hell is this!?" Link said in disgust. Sonic replied "Oh I don't know I never had one of those things shoved up my mouth before" "You know what you're an asshole you know that." Link said "Well at least I don't have a foul mouth like you, you're supposed to be a well-mannered young man." Sonic said. "Oh great a fight is stirring up" Jackie thought to himself, both the hero's fist tightened up, both faces getting angrier and angrier "That's enough you two quit this senseless fighting and make up." Jackie yelled "The kid is only 10 years old and you bring your foul mouth into his life, why don't you just go back to Hyrule?" Sonic snapped, Link started running at Sonic and punched him, the punch made Sonic fly back but got right back up and homing attacked link multiple times, Link then shield bashed Sonic and drew his sword "So you want to swords play huh?... CHALLENGE ACCEPETED! CALIBURN!" Sonic yelled in fury. Caliburn flipped into Sonic's hands and said "I must say Link you are a foul mouth." Furiously the two rushed at each other aiming for the ending blow "ENOUGH!" Jackie screamed in anger and broke out of the stone dived in the battle and punched both of them to the wall, and pulled out a glove like invention along with a crystal, he put in a diamond shape hole and span the spinner "Stay out of this fight Jackie" Both yelled. Jackie took a deep breath and "Last chance to stop fighting!" Jackie threatened "NO!" Both yelled "Fine then." Jackie said, Jackie tightened his fists and a sphere of light covered them. When Sonic and Link came an arm's length away Jackie punched both of them in the face and they launched back and hit the wall both of them spit out blood.


	4. Chapter 4 to the bar

Chapter 4 to the bar

Jackie left Tails lab and went to a bar, when he got in the bar he sat down. A couple minutes later a waitress arrived and asked "What would you like sir?" "A gallon of rum with a cheeseburger and fries" Jackie answered the waitress raised her eyebrow and said "Ok it'll be right up" she wrote down Jackie's order and hung it up by the Swedish Chief's kitchen. The Swedish chief read the order but when he saw the gallon of rum Jackie ordered "**WURT THE FURK!"** The Swedish chief yelled as he kicked the kitchen door open then he yelled**" WHO THE FURK MERD THIS ERDER! AERNSWER THE GERD DERM QERSTION! WERS IT YER ERPER LIP!", **Now the Swedish chief was pointing at Jackie who stood up and said" Your damn straight I made the fucking order" in Jackie's face the Swedish chief said" I bert all ther merney in yer furking perket thert you wernt get drunk" Jackie nodded and said" If I win then I get to eat ,and drink here the rest of my life for free." The Swedish chief's eyebrows rose showing two eyes "erts a dearl then" the Swedish chief said. Then he went to get the gallon of rum Jackie ordered and said "Drink erp berch." He then put down the rum.

1 hour later

Jackie finished the drink and the food, The Swedish chief came out to see if Jackie was drunk "sternd on oern lerg." He said Jackie stood on one leg perfectly in balance "My gerd ert's true… you wern." The Swedish chief said disappointly.


End file.
